


The Sex Life of Dean, years 0-18

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Boypussy, Cock Slut Dean, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Grooming, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Not kidding realllllly underage sex here, extremely underage pregnancy, slight mention of watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daddy grooms Dean to be the perfect little cock slut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone child abuse in any shape or form, this is purely erotic fiction and should only be treated as such.

For Dean, it started not long after he was born. His daddy would bathe him until he was squeaky clean and then lay him down on his huge four poster bed and eat his tiny pussy for hours. He licked and sucked his immature cunt lips and barely there clit until his snatch was red and throbbing, stabbing his stiffened tongue into his virgin hole until it opened up like a flower blooming with the dawn. 

Daddy broke his hymen before he was old enough to crawl. After spending a good hour fucking his hole open with his tongue, daddy would take his rock hard cock and slide it up and down the valley of his cunt, getting it slick with copious amounts of pre-cum, before inserting the thick mushroom head into his baby cunt and jerking his fat prick until he came, filling up his baby boys delectable pussy with the cum that created him. 

He was six months old when he started to crawl and as a present for his achievement daddy bought him a specially trained mastiff pup, named Zeus, who spent his days trailing behind a diaperless Dean as he crawled all around the house, lapping at his smooth pussy whenever got the chance. When it was play time daddy would lay him down in his playroom and spread his chubby little thighs so that Zeus could eat his pussy to his hearts content. 

When he was a year old daddy would slide his slick fingers in and out of his cunt, slipping in one, then two, then three, until his thick fingers were buried inside his hot cavern. Afterwards he would take his rigid cock and pierce him with the head of it, fucking him until he came. As soon as he was finished Zeus was there to lap away at his cum filled pussy, cleaning him up until any hint of daddy's warm cream was gone. Daddy made him a special rocking horse that year that had a small, two inch dildo attached to the seat of it. Dean would spend hours playing and bouncing up and down on the rocking horse, loving the feel of the fake cock fucking into his tiny baby pussy. 

By the time he was four, Dean could take a full five inches of daddy's cock in his plump little pussy. He would often wake in the middle of the night to his daddy sliding his hard cock into his juicy cunt, fucking him slowly, until he was rocked back to sleep by the motions. He would wake to his daddy still buried inside him, his hard prick hammering away at his sore pussy until he emptied his balls inside him.

One day, as Dean was laying sprawled out on the couch with Zeus burying his tongue in his recently fucked cunt, a man came to visit. Daddy brought him to Dean and introduced him as Uncle Bobby. Uncle Bobby wrenched his eyes away from the sight of Zeus' snout buried in his pussy and shook his tiny hand. Daddy shooed Zeus away pulled Dean to sit on uncle Bobby's lap and told him to have at it, and sat down on the love seat to watch a Bobby unzipped his pants and pulled out his already rock hard cock and lowered Dean onto it. He wasn't as long as his daddy but he was thick and he made Dean orgasm twice before filling his tight snatch with his thick cum. 

Uncle Bobby came over often to fuck Dean. While Daddy was obsessed with his pussy, Bobby was obsessed with his tits. He could spend hours suckling and nibbling on his tiny nubbins, watching them turn from a soft pink, to a cherry red from his attentions. They were still completely flat, he wouldn't grow any real tits unless he got pregnant, but that didn't stop uncle Bobby from enjoying them.

After Bobby, daddy started bringing more men home. Usually only one at a time, but sometimes he would have at least five or six men who would take turns fucking his mouth, pussy and ass. By the end of those nights he was so fucked out that he couldn't cum anymore and he would just lay there and let the men do whatever they wanted to his body. Some men liked to dress him up like a little girl as they fucked him, and some liked to have him wear puppy ears and a tail with a collar and leash and crawl around on all fours and act like a puppy. There was one man who liked to piss inside Dean after fucking him. That had become one of Deans favorite past times and had even gotten his daddy to piss in him a few times, it never failed to make him cum.

By the time he was six he could take all 9 and a half inches of his daddy's cock and as a reward, he let Zeus fuck him for the first time. The huge dog had wasted no time burying his thick cock into his slick cunt, slamming into his tiny body with a force that left him quivering with aftershocks. When his massive knot had finally sunk into him, Dean had shrieked as he came, his belly expanding with the sheer amount of doggy cum pouring inside him. After that, when his time wasn't occupied by daddy or daddy's friends, Dean was on his hands and knees with Zeus massive cock fucking and knotting his tight snatch.

This was also the year Dean started his period. One of the men (a doctor) who fucked Dean said that because he had a boypussy, he would start puberty earlier than a girl would. While six was a bit young, Dean had been sexually active since birth and that caused him to start a couple of years earlier than normal. Daddy was thrilled and spent every spare minute fucking his newly pubescent son. 

Just before his seventh birthday Dean gave birth to a baby boy who he named Sam. His daddy was the father, having not let anyone but himself cum bare inside him until his pregnancy was confirmed. Sam was born late one night after hours of intense labor and placed on his mothers chest, where he latched onto his tiny swollen tit and suckled for the first time. While Dean was a good mother and doted on his son, it did not change his normal routine, he still spent his days and nights getting fucked by various men, only now his baby boy watched from his playpen as his mommy had his pussy speared by huge cocks. On a few occasions Dean would lay Sammy underneath him, allowing his to suck his tits while Zeus jack-hammered into his squelching cunt.

At eight, Dean gave birth to another son, named Adam. He wasn't sure who the father was because the pregnancy had been quite unexpected, but daddy loved baby Adam just the same. Sammy had refused to stop nursing even after Adam was born, so most days Dean had both his sons suckling away at his nipples at all hours of the day. It made his pussy wet to have them both tonguing his tits and he would often call for Zeus to eat his cunt as his sons nursed.

Daddy wanted Sammy and Adam to use Dean like he did, so from early on, he would soak his fingers in Deans pussy juices and lather it over his swollen nipples and let the boys suck it off. He taught Sammy to how to finger his mommy while he nursed, and how to lick his cunt until his tiny mommy shivered in orgasm. He would fuck Dean in front of them to show them how their mommy liked it best, then he would guide Sammy's cock to his cunt and have him hump it, in imitation of fucking it. 

At thirteen Dean was a total cock slut. He would happily lay back and let his sons and his daddy and Zeus fuck his pussy for hours and still beg for more. Though they were seven and five, the boys still nursed, but now they knew how to swirl their tongues around his nipple and flick them rapidly back and forth over them, and how to nibble on it, sucking wetly on his gumdrop nipples and playing with his juicy cunt until he came with a sob. Daddy had given him a bit of a break on having babies, but the last few weeks he had been working diligently to fuck another baby into his son. The boys would watch intently as their father made their mommy cum time after time, before emptying his heavy balls into him. Afterwards he would plug mommy's pussy up with a thick dildo not allowing any of his fertile cum to escape. And so, several months later, a third son, Castiel was born.  
At seventeen Dean got pregnant again. This time the father was his eldest son, Sam. Sammy had finally started making cum and ever since, he developed a bit of an obsession with fucking his mama and watching him cum dribble from his wrecked pussy. The result was yet another son, who Sam named Gabriel.

On his eighteenth birthday his daddy arranged for his son to be gang-banged and filmed the entire event. He posted the video on a porn website and soon offers were pouring in for more videos of Dean, and for a chance to fuck the beautiful boy themselves. Daddy wasn't about to pass up such a golden opportunity and started directing more porno films with Dean as the star. Dean was fucked by all manner of men, and a few women, and even various animals. He catered to nearly every kink his men asked of him. He loved having such a variety of cocks readily available to fuck his tight cunt, but he was always happiest to have his daddy and his sons fill his pussy.


End file.
